Extreme Prejudice Tiva Centric
by tivaisseasonten
Summary: What I think will happen between Tony and Ziva in the season premier


I DONT OWN ANY CHARACTERS OR SHOW IDEAS

Tiva Extreme Prejudice

"Ugh I am almost there!" Tony grunted slamming his back into the elevator doors again.

"Tony that is not going to work."

"I know." He slumped against the elevator walls, dangerously close to Ziva.

"I cannot take much more of this." Ziva bluntly stated, looking over at Tony.

"I promise we will make it Ziva. Im not losing you again." He averted her glance. Ziva's heart raced.

"Well..." She promptly Stood up, reaching her hands down to help him up, "how about we get out of here?"

"And how do you propose we do that Zee-vahh?"

"Look, there is an opening in the ceiling if you'd just let me on your shoulders. " she shot him a begging glance.

"Fine. Get on up." He hoisted her onto his back, comfortable with this predicament

She reached up grabbing for the sharp edge of the metal when the elevator jerked. She fell onto his shoulder, grasping it tightly. And she didn't let go.

"We slipped." She stated rather bluntly looking up into Tony's sparkling green eyes.

"Did We? I thought the earth moved." He worded carefully, praying she would have known this idiom at least. She may have, as she didn't exactly pull away when he said it but rather turned to face him. He stared into her eyes holding her around the waist. "You wanna try again?" he asked as soon as he realized she didn't understand the declaration he'd just let slip out.

"Sure." She once again pulled herself onto his shoulders.

"You have to admit being stuck in a elevator with yours truly..." he looked up at her "could've been worse. Right?"

'If I had to choose to be stuck with anyone Tony, I do believe I would have chosen you." She busied her self with her hands trying to grasp the metal, while she let her comment sink in. Tony shifted under her and she glanced down and saw the smile enveloping his face. "I got it!" she triumphantly said, as he helped her up and out.

The elevator swung again as tony hung, his hands gripping the metal, knuckles white. He pulled him self up, flipping his legs out first and ducking his head to avoid hitting the shaft. She reached out her hands to him, pulling him out of the elevator and into her arms. She smiled at the fact he hadn't pulled away from the embrace but rather kissed the side of her head and said 'Im glad your ok Ziva."

The two were rushed by paramedics who all pronounced them fine and they made their way through the ruined bullpen and down the half existent stairs. She looked up at him, smiling and replaying the kiss in her head.

"TONY ZIVA!" Abby ran towards the two. "Where's Timmy?"

"He wasn't with us Abs." Tony gave her an apologetic look.

"We thought he was with you!" Ziva explained looking Abby up and down.

Gibbs came walking over. "Where's McGee?"

"Not with us boss." Tony explained. Abby started crying into Gibb's shoulder.

"Go home." Gibbs who was all of a sudden very worried ushered Tony and Ziva to their cars.

When Tony got home he sat on his couch, eager to forget what he'd accidently let slip in the elevator. He silently wished she had known he meant he liked being close to her but he doubted that. And then what she had said to him when he'd gotten her out, how could he forget those perfect lips uttering his name in the same sentence as the word choose. He wasn't sure what she'd meant by it but he could still feel her arms wrapped around him when she'd pulled him out. He flipped on a James Bond movie, trying to lose himself in the Bond Girls bodies, but he couldn't his thoughts kept wandering back to the embrace and her words. It was raining outside now and he was hoping McGee had turned up relatively safe but he doubted it. He lazily changed ut of his shirt, throwing on and old NCIS one. A knock on his door snapped him out of his mind set.

He opened it, surprised about who was on the other side. He reached out, wrapping her in his arms. Ziva was soaking wet. He didn't notice at first but she was wearing his shirt, the one he had loaned her from so long ago. It had DINOZZO written clearly on the back. He let her cry into his shoulder for a while, closing the door to give them privacy.

"Come on Zi, go sit on the couch. Il go get you some tea." He released her from his arms and let her go sit down on his couch, the bond movie still playing. He heard a shallow gasp from the living room as he put a pot on the stove, realizing he had said exactly what Bond had said. He decided to play it off if she asked. He turned to get milk, noticing the picture on his refrigerator. It was from awhile back, the one he'd taken in Paris. He smiled at the memory pouring her tea into a cup.

"Here Zi." He handed her the cup. She sipped it quietly and he got up again. He walked to his room, grabbing a tee shirt and some shorts. " Here. Put on some dry clothes." he handed her the freshly washed clothes. She pulled of her shirt, laying it in a pile in front of her. Her shorts were next. She slid on his worn OSU shirt and his basketball shorts. She tied her hair in a wet bun and leaned into his shoulder, letting his warmth fill her. An hour later the movie credits started rolling and Tony was nonchalantly stroking her hair. She was curled into his chest her breath shallow and short.

"Now My Ninja...why are you here?"

"I needed to be with someone I can trust.'

"I'll never let you down Zi. Im always here for you."

"I know." She smiled.

" I love you Ziva." He smiled looking down at her. That's when it happened. It was a look, a silent consent as to what was about to happen. He leaned in and before they knew it they were kissing, undeniable passion flowing through their lips, His hands around her waist.

She pulled away for a minute. 'I love you too Tony."


End file.
